1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner device which reads film of a predetermined format and a control method thereof, and a film feeding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Services are currently available for users to have laboratory shops process negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film (135 mm film) by cutting the film in strips of six frames which are stored in negative sheets and returned to the user along with the prints, or mounting the film one frame at a time in mounts for use with a projector.
On the other hand, there is a new-standard film which is developed silver-salt-type film stored within a case which provides users with a service wherein a 40-exposure film for example is developed and processed in the laboratory shop, and following exposure, the film is wound again into the light-shielding case and stored therein, and the user is provided with a so-called index print on which all of the photographed frames are printed with the index numbers thereof.
Also, such developed silver-salt-type film of printed photographs can be read into a computer using a specialized scanner device which reads images with a photo-electric converting device, following which the image data can be output after certain processing, using various types of digital output devices such as ink-jet printers. Thus, users can obtain printed photographs without relying on laboratory shops. However, achieving such an arrangement is difficult in reality, since a great number of types and formats of scanners are required for scanner-reading and computer processing of all images on silver-salt-type film including 135 mm film, and reversible film mounted in slide mounts, resulting in a large system.
A known scanner device which handles two types of film, namely film strips and film stored in cartridges is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-145838. However this arrangement is insufficient in handiness since attachments must be changed in order to deal with a plurality of film types, and the operator must make his/her own judgment whether or not a film is being processed.
Further, this arrangement is insufficient in that electrical circuit are required for each switch in the event that an opening/closing switch for mounting film stored in a cartridge and a force-eject switch for forcibly ejecting film being processed are separately provided, and the switching circuitry including the layout becomes complicated.
Now, the new-standard film is handled by the user and operator in the state of the film being wound and stored within the case, and ease of loading to cameras is the greatest advantage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,319 discloses a thrust-type film cartridge. This film cartridge is configured such that the film is ejected from a film ejecting opening by opening a light-shielding door provided to the ejecting opening and rotating a film supplying spool within the film cartridge. The new-standard film is approximately of the same construction.
Film feeding mechanisms for devices which use this thrust-type cartridge (i.e., cameras) include such as proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-86633, for example, constructed such that the film is fed by driving with a roller, and the amount of film feeding is detected by the amount of roller rotation, following which driving force to the roller is cut off.
Also, the thrust-type cartridge returns to the user in the state that the film is completely wound within the cartridge following developing of the film, as well.
Accordingly, scanner devices which handle new-standard film comprised of developed silver-salt-film stored in a case must also provide ease of use, the same as the cameras.
The film which is extracted from the new-standard film case and sequentially run by a scanner is comprised to be rewound into the case following the reading thereof at the photo-electric conversion reading unit, but it cannot be said that there is no chance of trouble such as jamming occurring due to unforeseen causes, so damage to the film must be minimal in the event that such trouble does occur.
Accordingly, in the case of scanning film with a film scanner, the film must be fed from the cartridge, and the film must be fed at a constant speed. To this end, an actuator appropriate for constant-speed feeding such as a step motor or the like is employed, and a method is employed wherein the driving force thereof is transferred to a roller in the same manner as with a camera to feed the film.
Now, regarding the thrust-type cartridges, the film must be returned to the user in a completely wound state, following reading of the film with a film scanner, as well. In other words, the film is subjected to a process of being ejected from the cartridge (wound) within the film scanner and a process of being rewound within the cartridge.
Accordingly, it is desirable that scanning can be performed at both the time of winding the film and rewinding the film. Such an arrangement allows for pre-scanning to be performed at the time of winding the film so as to detect the state of the images and set the reading conditions thereof, and perform actual scanning at the time of rewinding. It is necessary to make the feeding speed of the film constant at the time of winding and at the time of rewinding and also prevent any warping from occurring in the film, in order to perform such bi-directional scanning.
Now, with the method wherein the film is fed by spool driving, such as proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-69634, the outer diameter grows greater as the spool winds the film, resulting in the problem that accurate film feeding cannot be carried out.
Now, known original document transporting type scanner devices use silicon-elastomer rubbers for the cylindrical elastic portion of the driving roller for transporting the originals, so as to obtain desired friction.
Such silicon-elastomer rubbers are used in various devices, since the desired resistance can be obtained thereby, and such can be manufactured relatively inexpensively.
However, such silicon-elastomer rubbers have viscosity, which causes problems of adhesion of dust, and in cases the adhered dust may accumulate and be transferred into the surface of the original or onto the film, which has been seriously problematic in the event that the original or film is read with such dust thereupon.
Also, the known scanner device has independently provided a sensor for detecting whether or not a film strip has been mounted and a sensor for reading bar-code data provided to the film strip relating to the film are provided separately, so electrical circuits are required for each sensor, and the sensor circuitry including the layout becomes complicated, meaning that this arrangement falls short in this aspect also.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems of the known art, and it is an object thereof to provide a scanner device capable of easily handling cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored within a case, wherein damage to the film can be kept at a minimal level in the event of trouble.
It is another object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a scanner device, a continuous film transporting unit, and a slide transporting unit, capable of handling both: continuous silver-salt-type film comprised of a plurality of continuous frames of developed film; and individual silver-salt-type film of single frames.
It is yet another object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a scanner device capable of doing away with contamination and damage to the image surface in the event that the following are performed: reading an image while scanning negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film; reading an image while scanning a reflective original document; and reading an image while scanning cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored within a case.
It is a further object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a scanner device capable of handling all of the following while excelling in operability: negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film; reflective original documents; and cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored within a case.
It is a still further object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a scanner device and a control method thereof wherein a plurality of types of film can be easily mounted, and the operator can be warned by forbidding processing of other film while one film is being processed.
It is another object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a scanner device wherein the open/close switch for the film mounting unit and a forced termination switch are shared, so as to prevent erroneous operation and to reduce costs by simplifying the switch circuitry.
It is yet another object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a scanner device capable of reducing costs by simplifying the sensor circuitry.
It is a further object of the present invention to deal with the above problems by providing a film feeding device enabling winding and rewinding of film at a constant speed without allowing flexing of the film, and also to provide a film reading device having the film feeding device.
In order to solve the above problems and achieve the objects, the construction of the scanner device according to the present invention is as follows:
A scanner device comprises: an image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while performing relative movement of an image of cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored in a case as to said image reading unit; a base which forms the external form of said scanner device; and transporting means for moving said cartridge film in a direction generally orthogonal to a same plane which includes the front surface of said base in order to transport said cartridge film as to said image reading unit relatively; wherein the structure is such that said cartridge film can be loaded and ejected from the same plane including said front surface. This is a first aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: a first image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while performing relative movement of an image of negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film as to said first image reading unit; a second image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while performing relative movement of an image of a reflective original document to the second image reading unit; and a third image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while performing relative movement of an image of cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored in a case. This is a second aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: an image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of images recorded on cartridge film comprising developed silver-salt-type film stored in a case; a mounting unit for mounting said cartridge film; and a transporting unit for transporting said cartridge film as to said image reading unit; wherein the mounting direction of said cartridge film to said mounting unit and the transporting direction of said cartridge film by said transporting unit is generally the same. This is a ninth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: an image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while running developed continuous silver-salt-type film of a plurality of continuous frames or individual silver-salt-type photography film of a single frame; a base which forms the external form of said scanner device; and transporting means for running said continuous silver-salt-type film or individual silver-salt-type film as to said image reading unit, so as to allow loading and ejecting thereof from the same plane including said front surface of said base. This is a tenth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the continuous film transporting unit used in the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
cl13 A continuous film transporting unit to be used with a scanner device comprising an image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while running developed continuous silver-salt-type photography film of a plurality of continuous frames; wherein the continuous silver-salt-type film is run as to the image reading unit; and wherein loading and ejecting thereof from the front surface of the scanner device is facilitated. This is a thirteenth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the slide film transporting unit used in the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A slide film transporting unit to be used with a scanner device comprising an image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while running developed individual silver-salt-type photography film of a single frame; wherein the individual silver-salt-type film is run as to the image reading unit; and wherein loading and ejecting thereof from the front surface of the scanner device is facilitated. This is a fourteenth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: a first image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while running negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film; a second image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while performing running a reflective original document; a third image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion while running cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored in a case; first transporting means for running the silver-salt-type film as to the first image reading unit; second transporting means for relatively moving the reflective original document as to the second image reading unit; third transporting means having a transporting unit for running the cartridge film to the third image reading unit; and rollers of a cylindrical elastic urethane rubber member formed integrally with a shaft provided to each of the first transporting means, the second transporting means, and the third transporting means, and used as a transporting roller subjected to predetermined driving. This is a fifteenth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: a first image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of light from negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film; a second image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of light from a reflective original document; a third image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of light from cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored in a case; a base which forms the external form of the scanner device; first transporting means for relatively moving an image of said silver-salt-type film as to the first image reading unit; second transporting means for relatively moving an image of said reflective original document as to the second image reading unit; and third transporting means for relatively moving an image of said cartridge film to the third image reading unit; wherein the above are provided to a single plane including the front surface of the base, thus enabling the silver-salt-type film and the reflective original document and the cartridge film to be loaded and ejected from the front surface and the same plane. This is a seventeenth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: a first image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of light from negative or positive developed silver-salt-type film; a second image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of light from a reflective original document; a third image reading unit for performing photo-electric conversion of light from cartridge film in which developed silver-salt-type film is stored in a case; a base which forms the external form of the scanner device; first transporting means for relatively moving an image of said silver-salt-type film as to the first image reading unit; second transporting means for relatively moving an image of said reflective original document as to the second image reading unit; and third transporting means for relatively moving an image of said cartridge film to the third image reading unit; wherein the above are provided to the front surface of the base, thus enabling the silver-salt-type film and the reflective original document and the cartridge film to be loaded and ejected from the front surface; and wherein the scanner device further comprises optical path changing means for selectively setting between the optical axis between the first image reading unit and the first transporting means and the optical axis between the third image reading unit and the third transporting means, in order to share the photo-electric converting device and optical system provided to the first image reading unit and the third image reading unit. This is a twenty-fourth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device which reads images of a plurality of film formats as image data comprises: a plurality of film mounting means capable of mounting images of the plurality of formats of film each at differing positions; a plurality of image processing means for reading the images of each film mounted to the film mounting means as image data; a plurality of detecting means for detecting whether or not film is mounted to each of the film mounting means; and forbidding means for forbidding image data reading of another film by the image processing means, in the event that one of the detecting means detects mounted film. This is a twenty-fifth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device which reads images of a plurality of film formats as image data comprises: first film mounting means capable of mounting film of a first format; second film mounting means capable of mounting film of a second format; third film mounting means capable of mounting film of a third format; first image processing means for reading as image data the image of the film of the first format mounted to the first film mounting means; second image processing means for reading as image data the image of the film of the second format mounted to the second film mounting means; third image processing means for reading as image data the image of the film of the third format mounted to the third film mounting means; first film detecting means for detecting whether or not film of the first format is mounted to the first film mounting means; second film detecting means for detecting whether or not film of the second format is mounted to the second film mounting means; third film detecting means for detecting whether or not film of the third format is mounted to the third film mounting means; and forbidding means for forbidding reading of image data by the second and the third image processing means, in the event that the first detecting means detects mounted film of the first format. This is a twenty-eighth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device which reads images of a plurality of film formats as image data, the scanner device comprising: first film mounting means capable of mounting film of a first format; second film mounting means capable of mounting film of a second format; third film mounting means capable of mounting film of a third format; first image processing means for reading as image data the image of the film of the first format mounted to the first film mounting means; second image processing means for reading as image data the image of the film of the second format mounted to the second film mounting means; third image processing means for reading as image data the image of the film of the third format mounted to the third film mounting means; first film detecting means for detecting whether or not film of the first format is mounted to the first film mounting means; second film detecting means for detecting whether or not film of the second format is mounted to the second film mounting means; third film detecting means for detecting whether or not film of the third format is mounted to the third film mounting means; and ejecting means, wherein in the event that the first detecting means detects mounted film of the first format and film is mounted to the second or the third film mounting means, the image reading by the first image processing means is terminated, and the film of the first format is ejected. This is a twenty-ninth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device which reads images of a plurality of film formats as image data, the scanner device comprising: a plurality of film mounting means capable of mounting images of the plurality of formats of film each at differing positions; a plurality of image processing means for reading the images of each film mounted to the film mounting means as image data; and opening/closing means for opening or closing the film mounting means corresponding with film of a predetermined format at the time of mounting the film of the predetermined format; wherein, in the event that the opening/closing means is operated during reading of image data by the image processing means, the reading of image data undergoing processing is terminated. This is a thirty-fourth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the control method for the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A control method for a scanner device which reads images of a plurality of film formats as image data, the scanner device comprising a plurality of film mounting means capable of mounting images of the plurality of formats of film each at differing positions, a plurality of image processing means for reading the images of each film mounted to the film mounting means as image data, and a plurality of detecting means for detecting whether or not film is mounted to each of the film mounting means; wherein, in the event that one of the detecting means detects mounted film, reading of the image data of other film by the image processing means is forbidden. This is a fortieth aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the scanner device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device which reads images of a plurality of film formats as image data comprises: film mounting means capable of mounting film of a predetermined format; and detecting means provided near the film mounting opening of the film mounting means for detecting whether or not film is mounted to the certain film mounting means; wherein the detecting means reads data relating to the film provided upon the film, in the event that film of the predetermined format is mounted to the film mounting means. This is a forty-third aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the film feeding device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A film feeding device comprises: a winding spool for winding film extracted from a film cartridge; spool driving means for driving an in-cartridge spool provided within the film cartridge in the direction of rewinding the film; and a feeding roller for feeding the film in the direction for winding the film and the direction for rewinding the film, between the winding spool and the film cartridge; further comprising speed controlling means for controlling the film winding speed by the winding spool at the time of winding film to a speed which is faster than film feeding by the feeding roller, and for controlling the film rewinding speed by the spool driving means and the in-cartridge spool at the time of rewinding film to a speed which is faster than film feeding by the feeding roller. This is a forty-seventh aspect according to the present invention.
Also, the film feeding device according to the present invention has the following configuration:
A scanner device comprises: the film feeding device; and reading means for reading images from film positioned between the driving fork and the feeding roller. This is a fifty-first aspect according to the present invention.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form apart thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.